


The College Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Multi, NaNo Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for NaNoWriMo.





	1. The History Of Hallow Hall

Hallow Hall had always been the place to send your child after schooling was done when they showed any type of promise within the historical sphere of learning. Many children would later pull out, choose some other place to study and yet, over time, the refined children who did remain would show promise, then live up to it.   
Many students seemed not to understand that the history of Hallow Hall was the history of their own families and lives. Many students who vanished were left to struggle by their families in later life, they had ‘shamed the family’.   
As time passed the school got smaller, more refined still and soon they took only children who showed promise from the families of student who had gone before. Many of the new intake seemed bewildered and before even the end of the first day, the few boys who had survived the test to get into Hallow Hall had left, this choice meant that, for the first time in it’s history, Hallow Hall was a school for only girls. The loss of the boys meant that now their families too would be struck from the record. Soon several girls too followed and refined the new list further.   
Of the twelve students who remained, there was very little to make them stand out as they stood shivering and staring in awe at their new surroundings. They would later prove to be less of an obvious choice as time passed. Some families often followed a specific strain of history, others less so, but it was clear from how the twelve had already interacted, and now huddled together, that they would, between themselves, supplement what they learnt at the school themselves.   
Whilst the tutors knew they would need to be careful not to harm their students, they would still do all they could to draw them out of the comfort zones they had each found and force them to try something new.   
All that was left for the first day was to divide the girls into groups so as to place them within two separate dorm-rooms, although none of them would be too far apart as the two dorm-rooms were exactly opposite one another, each lined with three beds against each wall, individual student work spaces and a wardrobe each.   
The communal kitchen at the end of the same corridor had caused much amusement, although none of them knew yet just how useful it would turn out to be, or how close the bonds would become between them all. Nobody then could know that Hallow Hall was about to change all of their lives, forever more.   
The tutors, who would be working with the students had already realized how different the year would be, but they would let the girls work amongst themselves to arrange the dorms once they had been split directly into two groups and only interfere if something should happen that needed a little extra help from them. They would also be setting the girls homework, some would have only the one student with helpful knowledge, others may have more than one. They knew that they would have to see how things went, but they would let the girls blend, mix together and study together, learning from one another as well as their tutors. Even if that meant some bonds formed, beyond control. They would learn to cope. As a team. They would have to help one another and learn how to be a team. Even if they struggled sometimes.


	2. Dorm-Room Bingo

The choice to split the girls had not gone down particularly well. Several of the girls seemed utterly panicked, others bemused and some just a little upset. Several had begged to be kept with friends and so the choice had been made to split them at the exact middle of the register of who was staying at the hall.   
As they, finally, settled in, slowly, several girls struggling with bags heavier than they were, it was clear that even with the forced division of friends from one another, each group at least was likely to get on.   
The first group, consisting of Alice Roberts, Amanda Foreman, Annie Gray, Bettany Hughes, Hallie Rubenhold and Helen Castor had seemed to settle in as friends fairly easily, several of the girls had been shy, and shifted a little where they stood, but they were able to at least unpack in peace. It was soon clear that one of the girls, the one who seemed almost an outsider from the beginning, was quietly crying, seemingly sure she would yet again be chased out and left friendless. It had been former head girl Amanda who had taken charge of the situation, quietly talking the girl down, smiling slightly as finally the girl breathed out a deep, heart-felt sigh but nodded and began, slowly, to relax. It seemed, in that moment, that Amanda would end up the mother figure for the girls in the first group, or at the least the older sister although they were all the exact same age. It had taken a little begging to get the girl who had cried to speak, Amanda smiling softly as, finally, Hallie had shared her name, and a little of why she had been so suddenly, unspeakably upset. It had taken moments, and promises of nothing but kindness from her roommates, to calm her entirely. Annie, Alice, Bettany and Helen had been more than willing to make the promise.   
The second group, consisting of Jacky Klein, Janina Ramirez, Kate Williams, Lisa Hilton, Suzannah Lipscomb and Tracy Borman, had not settled in quite so quietly. This group had almost all known each other almost since birth and so had been overjoyed to stay together. The one person who seemed a little saddened had been Lisa, who had become really quite fond of several of the other girls as well as those in her own dorm. The agreement that, should anyone end up wanting to switch dorms, they would all work together to hide it had been made with the other group a long time ago, although both groups privately hoped they would, eventually, win the approval of the head to just share one room. They didn’t much like being separated.   
Unpacking had taken each group very little time and they had, as instructed, filed back down stairs to take part in the introductory session in which, supposedly, they would all learn one another’s names and break the ice. It seemed hardly needed but as this was only the start of their first year none of them was quite willing to stand up and say as much. They would, for now, do as they were told.


	3. The Ice-Breaker

The thought of taking part in a pointless ice-breaker had caused a few murmured words of discontent as to why they had to take part, although not many of them spoke it out loud. For now they could deal with pointless things, it was the first day and at least it wasn’t too difficult.   
Tutors had been planning to stay in the room but as the girls began to talk, first about themselves, then their families, it was clear that the tutors weren’t really needed. It had been only when the tutors left that people began to really share, laughing, joking and in some cases complimenting one another. Again it had been Hallie who seemed most daunted, but the gentle affectionate squeeze of her hand had put her at ease and she had allowed herself to speak truthfully about her family and her home life.   
It had been clear they would really need to pull together to get themselves through the years they would spend here as a group, as friends, perhaps as more, and also to get themselves the one shared room.   
It had been quickly planned that the next time the tutors looked into the room to check on them they would make a big deal about Hallie having a huge family and hating being in such a small room, being separated from half the girls she considered friends and just how supposedly fragile she was.   
Putting the plan into action had not been easy, they had waited for a long time and as time passed it was clear Hallie was terrified. She had only managed to get through by not letting herself fake anything and instead letting out years of pain and misery in one long whimpering sob and begging for her friends, all of them, to be allowed to stay in the same room.   
It had not been an easy plan to put into action, but once they had done it, it had paid off fairly quickly. They were allowed to change rooms, each girl scrambling to gather everything, they would still be in the same corridor, but they would be moved into the old boy’s dorm. It was bigger, twice as big in fact and was empty as none of the boys had stayed.   
The tutors could not know that once the doors closed behind them there would be a frenzy of unpacking and sharing, the girls finally gathering together to talk long into the night, slowly, one by one, drifting off to bed.


	4. Making It Up As We Go

It had been easy at first to settle into a routine of late nights, early mornings and a shared breakfast in the kitchen area. It had been less easy to accept that they would all be studying together, at the same pace. Some of them would clearly struggle and none of them really wanted to struggle, they wanted to make it work.   
In the end, during one of the communal breakfasts it had been Alice Roberts who offered an idea that may allow them to survive. Together. They would all take notes, share them with one another and those who already had some experience in the area would do their best to help everyone understand. Together they were stronger.   
The first few lessons with the new approach began to work, Annie often shared what she knew when it came to food history, Alice provided copious notes and management tips for archaeology and the study of skeletons, Bettany knew plenty about Rome and Greece in ancient times, Amanda had known a lot about women’s history and why it mattered, proving that she was a good choice to turn to when they none of them knew what to do as she tended to find a way to make sense of it all, Lisa had surprised them all by knowing plenty about how to use someone’s diary and sexual knowledge or history to make sense of them, her quiet smirk at their surprise seeming to prove she was not quite as innocent as she looked, Suzannah and Tracy had both proven vastly knowledgeable about Tudor times, Kate had shared everything she knew on Victorian times and Helen had shared plenty on medieval queens of England. They had not yet had need of Jacky or Janina’s help, although they knew that when they finally started Art History, when their tutor finally made it back from sick leave, they would all need the help of both girls.   
None of them had quite expected to find themselves so needed, but they had all learnt that the need for one another simply made them better friends. No matter how different they were, they all had something useful to share. The tutors too seemed to appreciate how hard they worked to help one another.


	5. Person To Person, We Are All Different But All The Same.

It seemed as if the longer the girls spent together, the more aware of the similarities and differences they became. One by one they began to question themselves, none of them looked even slightly like they may be related. Although they were all aware they were, apparently, the only ones who mattered to the school. Many had learnt of places outside their school where children came in a range of shapes and sizes and colours, sadly this school had chosen only the whitest of children to come to them to study. The knowledge did not let them rest and yet they knew, even as white girls, they were all unique in some way or another.   
The girls took it in turns to look themselves over, describing themselves aloud. Some were confident but some were not. It seemed as if they had, somehow, known that they were all different and that most of them felt oddly alone or disappointed in how they looked in some way or another, even the most confident of girls had seemed on edge. For the purpose of understanding, they were told to take notes and so, they would share them later online.   
Alice, one of the quiet girls, who seemed oddly shy and nervous when taking part had called herself plain. She had simple blonde hair, blue-grey shaded eyes and a body that seemed determined to grow wider no matter how little she ate. Her self-loathing had come through even when others would have called her a beauty with bright, golden-blonde hair and bright blue-grey eyes that shone like silk.   
Amanda had managed to be a little kinder to herself, admitting she was perhaps not the skinniest of girls, she had curves after all, but she knew she looked at least okay. She had called her blonde hair, a silken tangle, her smile gentle and her eyes bright, and indeed they were a gentle hazel colour. She had however admitted she disliked her nose, causing a flurry of compliments. It seemed that yet again she was not immune to struggling to like herself.   
Annie had been none too generous to herself, calling herself lumpy when in fact she merely had curves, calling her hair a basic brown when it was more of a chestnut shade, and a shade that many of the girls had admired. She did, at least, accept that she had nice brown eyes, eyes the exact colour of chocolate.   
Bettany, who followed her, as they had insisted on going in alphabet order, seemed to like herself enough to be kinder. She was not perhaps thin, but she didn’t mind being curvy, she liked the way her hair had a slight curl to it even if she wasn’t exactly fond of the black-brown shade that only reminded her of ravens. She had liked her eyes, a rich brown colour, but now they were hidden behind thick glasses which seemed to embarrass her.   
Hallie had been the next, speaking with a little shyness as she always had but seeming to mostly not mind that she was not thin, she was perhaps curvy, although she seemed a little unaware of just how much the others liked how she looked. She had bright, kind brown eyes and a curl of almost caramel coloured hair, she seemed, despite being shy, and troubled, to not have let everything other children said get to her, although she was still nearly as quiet as a church-mouse.   
Helen had been next, talking with supreme confidence, she had curves but seemed a little thinner than some, she liked her hair... well, most days, when it shone the right shade of almost-brown and almost copper, the mixed shade coming just inside auburn. She was fond of her grey, unusual eyes, although she seemed a little bothered that she had a lopsided smile.  
Jacky had been the one to follow, sounding almost as sure of herself, she was thin but had curves, she had nice dark brown hair and eyes that almost matched, but she hated being shorter than most. It was a definite problem for her and she seemed entirely unaware just how special it made her.   
Janina had done all she could to sound happy with herself, she liked her body and height, loved her raven coloured hair and her bright blue-grey-brown mixed eyes, although she didn’t much love struggling to describe her eyes, but she did dislike how strange she could sound if she talked with any kind of passion.   
Kate had been entirely different from the final few who had gone before her. Shy, unassuming but somehow beguiling. She was timid and she hated that she seemed to be unable to shake the last of a childhood lisp, struggling over certain words had always embarrassed her. She seemed to accept her looks, her smaller frame and slight curves, her bright tangled mass of copper curls, without complaint, she was indeed proud of her ‘sea-eyes’, a mix of blue and green shades that always confused people, how could they be both, but somehow they were.   
Lisa had been the one to stand next, she seemed unsure how to stand with her long, slightly ungainly frame and she spent quite a while analysing its faults even when others protested that it suited her, made her taller and thinner than many of them and that she would eventually find a way to pose that wasn’t so awkward. She was happy with her slightly pouting lips, naturally bee-stung, and blue eyes that she had always termed as warm but ice-blue. Her blonde hair, falling straight and well beyond her shoulders was her favoured feature and she was, somehow, less awkward when she talked about it with pride.   
Suzannah had been next to speak, admitting she was shy sometimes, and could be quite withdrawn from company, even friends. She had seemed happy enough to talk about her tallness, and how thin she was, although she was not exactly proud of either, it had been sheer genetics. Her eyes, a gentle blue just a shade darker than Lisa’s, were a prime feature she liked and she was more than proud of the tight curls of blonde hair that fell almost neatly.   
Finally they had come to Tracy. Tracy seemed happy with her figure, small, slim but with enough curves to make her happy. She was also bony in some places, admitting that she felt a little unlucky there as it could mean that a lack of sleep made her look more fragile than she really was. She was happy with her blue eyes, although she didn’t much love that she had to keep having her blonde hair trimmed to keep it at shoulder- length otherwise the ends began to tangle.   
Although none of them were entirely happy, and several of them had a case of deep self-loathing, they would eventually begin to admit they maybe didn’t seem so bad to others as they were often deeply unfair to themselves without realizing they were listening to society’s standards and not finding ways to live to their own standards.


	6. What Is Love?

Although all of the girls were the same age, some had a little more understanding of the world outside of the place they had all come to study and live in. Many, if not all, of them were innocent in the ways of love.   
Some had knowledge of the carnal kind but it had never been as an idea they had, simply a fault in the way they lived before they came here. Others remained truly innocent. Between them all they knew nearly nothing of love, much as they wanted to.   
Those who had learnt, as Lisa had, of historical cases of marriages gone wrong, or gone right, understood only a little more. They still had no practical experience, although all of them wanted to learn about love, they were all still young enough to worry about what that choice may bring them. Pain and sadness was a risk they would have to take to find real, true love.   
They had, eventually, learnt many lessons about what historically was meant by love, but even then, they wanted to know what love meant to themselves, little did any of them know that, slowly but surely, they may find themselves falling for either one or more of their class and room-mates.


	7. The Cat Among The Pigeons

The first attempt at arranging a Tudor banquet, complete with tutors as Royalty and the girls as Ladies and Gentlemen of the court had been planned to see if the girls had truly learnt from what they had been taught.   
The setting had taken nearly a week, changing not only the school hall but much of what happened between students and tutors. They had been aware of the settings, of the needed decorations, cooking and presentations even before the supposed banquet day itself had arrived.   
On the actual banquet day the girls were given an exact number of male and female costumes and left to sort out who dressed as what. It had come as very little surprise to the tutors that it took the girls a long time to section off who would wear what where they had long ago planned who would wear what in advance. Eventually the girls had decided it was best to alternate who got what. Alice, who, naturally had gone first, had chosen a female clothing, leaving Amanda the male clothing, from there it had separated off naturally.   
The girls had fallen silent as they changed, those who had male clothing doing what they could to make it sit correctly, several needing to tie their hair back in neat ponytails or buns or even to clip them up so as to make the hats sit correctly.   
As they had already agreed when it came to heading down to the hall they had paired off in alphabetical order, ending up with some happy and some unsure.   
Alice, who again came first, had smiled openly as she allowed Amanda to take her hand, not quite knowing why she blushed as much as she did even as she let Amanda lead her to the banquet.   
They were followed, a little more slowly by a blushing Annie, who seemed more than content to let Bettany lead her even when she wasn’t sure why she was so shy. There was, however, a charm to the kindness Bettany had shown her on the day, and indeed in the past, enough so that Annie continued to blush as they entered the hall.   
Hallie, who even now was something of a shy girl, was a little nervous as she accepted Helen’s hand, her smile slightly soft when Helen, as if to put her at ease, chose to lightly kiss her knuckles, smirking a little when Hallie blushed further. The two had already become friends and Helen’s quiet calm seemed to ease at least a little of Hallie’s nerves.   
Jacky and Janina, who had known each other nearly from birth, had coupled off fairly confidently, Jacky barely hiding her laugh when Janina slipped on a step, keeping herself upright solely by clinging a little more to Jacky’s hand before whispering a clearly embarrassed ‘sorry’ as they entered the hall.   
Kate had followed with Lisa, Lisa somehow more confident than usual when in male dress-clothes, her smile somewhat sweet when Kate flushed a bright red, allowing herself to hold a little tighter to Lisa’s hand as they descended the stairs. Lisa had smiled again as they finally entered the hall, noting how much less nervous Kate was now they were safely at the hall.   
Finally had come Suzannah and Tracy, neither of whom seemed entirely worried by the new clothing, although it was clear that both girls were a little unsure how to handle being a couple for the day. Tracy, in the end, had smiled, bowing to Suzannah before leading her down to the hall, her eyes fixed solely in front of her, keeping them both balanced even when the stairs grew a little less level.   
The banquet meal had been easy, none of them, tutors or students seemed to mind what they ate and there was a real air of happiness in the room. The only time anyone seemed nervous was when they began to think about what may be coming after the meal.   
As they were attempting to recreate a true Tudor banquet it was clear they would need to take part in at least one dance. Some of the girls seemed unafraid, others nervous and yet it was clear that many of the nervous girls had been lucky enough to be given a partner who wasn’t so afraid of dancing and would, in most cases, be the natural choice to lead them in the dance.   
The best the tutors could do was hope that those who had some natural confidence when it came to dance could help those who were not so confident.   
The dancing, when it finally started, had been something of a success, although the tutors noticed they were not needed and soon found excuses to leave the girls, all of the girls, in peace and retire to bed and to regain the usual clothes they would use for bed.   
They could not know that they had started several thoughts stirring in many students’ minds, even if not many of them were confident enough to make a move yet. Soon enough however, the cat among the pigeons would begin to turn the simple joys of friendship into something a lot more complicated. It would be the beginning of several relationships, none of which would be easy to start, or keep going.


	8. Arousal Of Interest

As they, finally, began to make their way to bed it was clear that the Tudor banquet had awakened certain thoughts and feelings in some of the students. None of them was quite sure who would be wanting who, or who would choose who, but they knew that, should they decide to fall into relationships, it would more than likely be tricky for them to keep them contained, although they would also not want the tutors to know what they were up to.   
Nobody could say they knew who would be first to crack and give in to what they had been tempted to do even before the Tudor banquet, but they would, eventually, start to learn who needed who and who it was who was most likely to fall into a relationship.   
They had all been chatting to one another, undressing for bed, carefully packing away their clothing and making themselves ready for bed, some girls going to find water, or milk, before they cleaned their teeth and washed.   
By the time they were all settled it was clear they were all exhausted and were hoping to sleep through the night.   
Some would manage, others would not. Nobody could predict how the night would pass, and what would happen. The aftermath of the night would be known soon enough, when they all woke the next morning.


	9. Something Sweet, And Almost... Kind.

None of them would have guessed relationships that had been thought of as friendships would turn out to be more, although none of them would have been surprised if it had happened within the tutors. Tutors already were married in some cases, others had clearly been dating, but for the students, the biggest impacts would be made on themselves and their relationships. Although they may stay close it was clear that lovers and relationships may place strains on friendship unless all were sure of themselves and of their relationships.   
None had known that when they went to bed one or more of them might wake in the night, they had certainly not known that the banquet may shake loose unpleasant memories or old wounds. Nobody had even known who had the wounds on their soul as none of them had chosen to speak about their family lives. Nobody had expected them to. Until now.   
It had been Hallie who woke first, barely stifling her sobs even as she turned her face deeper into her pillow, doing what she could to muffle herself. She was already a near outsider, knowing anything about her family was bound to put the others off. She would not share it, not once. She had no chance if they learnt how she felt about women... about some of them.   
Despite knowing it may be best to leave Hallie alone it had been Helen who rose first, she had listened for a while, hoping Hallie’s crying would stop but, when after a long time of watching, waiting and hoping it was clear Hallie was still upset, she had drawn closer. Where many of the girls had chosen night-dresses, she was glad she had chosen pyjamas, allowing her to slip from her bed and draw closer in one stealthy move.   
She had waited, thinking how to help, then almost naturally reached to rest her hand on Hallie’s shoulder, hating the way Hallie stiffened under her touch even as Hallie turned to look at her, misery etched clearly on her face.   
“What’s wrong?”  
The lisp showed again but, for once, Helen didn’t care, she was more worried about Hallie. Her Hallie, her dear friend. Even now she wouldn’t, she couldn’t admit she felt more.   
“Nothing...”  
“Liar...”  
Helen had murmured, moving to kneel so she could be comfortable whilst talking to Hallie.   
“You were crying...”  
“I can’t... you would never forgive me...”  
“Forgive you? For what?”  
“For...”  
Words dried in her mouth and Hallie rose near violently, racing from the room and leaving Helen to stare after her in shock. After a few moments, in which Helen collected herself, Helen rose and followed, only a little startled to find Hallie curled into herself in the old bedroom they had been supposed to share. She had moved to settle beside the other girl then, speaking gently.   
“For what Hallie?”  
“You’ll hate me...”  
“I couldn’t do that if I tried...”  
The words were soft, but honest and Helen smiled slightly sadly when Hallie finally looked at her. She knew now she had to risk saying what she felt, even if Hallie ran from her, all she could do was hope that Hallie’s secret was the same as the one she had been trying to keep up until now.   
“How could I hate someone so gentle... someone so very special... someone I...”  
Her voice broke and she paused, swallowing nervously again before finishing her sentence.   
“Someone I love...”  
The tears that sprang to Hallie’s eyes gave Helen only a little hope, although the fact Hallie had not run away from her kept her somehow, nervously, hopeful.   
“You... love me?”  
“Yes.”  
A single word packed as full of hope as Helen dared, praying that Hallie’s silence didn’t mean she was about to be punished for her love.   
“Helen...”  
Hallie’s breath had caught, her eyes somehow softer and brighter than before in a way that left Helen near-breathless.   
“I... I love you too.”  
It was a shy, nervous admittance of love, just as timid as Helen’s had been but the smile that came to Helen was honest even as Helen moved to kiss Hallie softly, curling her arm around her before kissing her again. It was as far as they would go that night, Hallie soon began to shiver and Helen had lead the girl back into the shared dorm, settling Hallie in her bed with her this time, curling Hallie into her side to keep her warm.


	10. Dare To Dream

The fact that one couple had got together that night would have been remarkable enough, but as often is the case, a dance together had bonded certain souls together in ways they may not understand. Just as Hallie and Helen had returned to bed and slipped into peaceful sleep, another couple was about to wake.   
The chance to sleep alone was not one that many of them had much liked the thought of at first and, although they had all since grown used to it, it had only taken the creaking of a door to wake one of the girls from sleep.   
Fear had always been a strong element in the make-up of the girl in question. She was always scared, sometimes for understandable reasons and sometimes not. All the same it had been Alice who woke and crept silently from the room to pace in peace and not wake any of the others who still slept.   
She had not known she had woken the girl next to her and she flushed brightly when she turned to find herself face to face with the former Head Girl, Amanda. She had never meant to wake her and now, both frightened and alert, she was unsure how best to let her guard down.   
Amanda had broken the silence for her, speaking gently.   
“Are you alright?”  
Despite everything in her wanting to lie Alice had been powerless to deny the truth, she had found herself spellbound by the tenderness in Amanda’s eyes. The girl was strong, but she was also kind and deeply caring, it was these qualities that had first drawn Alice to her.   
“No... I... I thought... I thought I heard something...”  
“You dreamt it...”  
Alice sighed, nodding with slight embarrassment.   
“I needed a little time... to think, to calm down...”  
“Do you want me to... go?”  
“No.”  
Alice had flushed, realizing she had spoken far too quickly.   
“No... stay... please.”  
Amanda had smiled then, stepping closer.   
“Do you want me to stay... closer?”  
Alice had blushed then, laughing softly even as she nodded. Amanda had smiled, stepping closer still, her hands bunching slightly in the material of Alice’s nightdress even as she moved to kiss her softly. Alice had swallowed a soft whimper of need and responded somewhat sweetly but also desperately. The need for love was clear even as she leant closer, seeking warmth. Amanda had only pulled back when she needed air, smiling as she stroked Alice’s cheek gently.  
“My Alice...”  
She had said nothing as they headed back to bed, Alice curling almost without thinking at Amanda’s side, seeking the same warmth and comfort she had felt before. Even as they were slipping into sleep, there were people beginning to wake, well, one person, one of their very dear friends.


	11. Teach Me To Live, Give Me The Strength To Try.

All the memories that had been stirred by the Tudor day had been mulled over then put away, at least... she had thought she had packed them away. It turned out she was so very wrong. She had been woken from sleep, tormented by ghosts of her friends, family and an ex-love.   
Tracy had woken suddenly, barely stifling her cry before rising quickly, moving with swift steps toward the door. Nobody would see her go, at least, she hoped nobody would see her go. She would later find she was wrong, she had woken someone, the girl in the bed next to her own, on her way toward the door.   
She was settled, alone, in the room opposite where they slept. She had paced for a long time before settling into a sitting position on the bed, no longer stifling her tears, letting them flow freely. She had hoped nobody would see her cry... at least, nobody who would judge her for it.   
She had not expected Suzannah to rise, to follow her and to find her. She definitely hadn’t expected the other girl’s tenderness. Suzannah had said nothing when she settled with her, simply curling an arm around her and letting Tracy cry into her neck and shoulder, stroking her back with great tenderness.   
When, finally, blushing and shy, Tracy had managed to silence her sobs, she had looked at Suzannah almost inquisitively.   
“You... won’t judge me?”  
“How can I... I know what it’s like for something to spark a memory... to bring you near tears...”  
Suzannah spoke gently.  
“You spoke so much about your family, about growing up doing Tudor days... I don’t know how I didn’t see that this... today... would upset you...”  
“It’s not your fault...”  
“Perhaps not... but will you at least let me care... care that you are hurting, that you need love?”  
“I do... need love.”  
Tracy had admitted slowly, turning over the idea of letting Suzannah love her, letting Suzannah become her lover and fall into a relationship with her, for a while. She had, finally, agreed softly.   
“Alright...”  
Suzannah had smiled softly, kissing her tenderly, unable to stop herself smiling again.   
“You are... so very sweet.”  
They had sat and talked a while more before heading back to bed. The night’s events were over and yet there was still seeds of love waiting to blossom, they only needed the right chance to bloom. Suzannah and Tracy would settle together in bed, unaware they were mirroring two other couples.   
It would take more than love to heal Tracy’s wounded soul but it would be a good way to keep her alive, keeping her happy and loved would at least give her someone to turn to instead of just hiding herself away.


	12. A New Chance To Live Happily.

The chance to be alone when they slept was one that nobody wanted. None of them knew, yet, that they would eventually turn the dorm from rows of single beds into rows of double beds. None of them would replace their old beds, they would simply have to push them together.   
When they woke the day after the Tudor banquet it was clear something had changed. Not all of them were sleeping alone, it seemed that, as the night passed, three new couples had formed. They were the ones who slept on even as several of the single girls woke and began to dress, leaving them to sleep until they would need waking.   
The pairs were not the ones people had expected but they were some of the couples who had danced together the night before. Despite it being unexpected, none of them were particularly bothered by it, more amused.   
As it was the single girls tended to split into natural pairs, although by now they were beginning to wonder why that was, was there some underlying interest or was it simply easier this way? Who knew.   
Finally, when they were all ready to leave the single girls had woken the couples, moving away to let them have space to wake, talk and get ready. The single girls would drift down to breakfast and then to their first lessons.   
When, blushing and a little timid, Hallie entered the hall, soon followed by Helen, she was welcomed with light smiles and gentle teasing about ‘finally getting brave’. Helen had said nothing, choosing instead to eat and let her free hand rest on Hallie’s own free hand, giving her a little light support if anything may upset her.   
Hallie and Helen were followed by Suzannah and Tracy, who were less embarrassed, although Tracy settled closer than usual to Hallie and Helen, seeming happiest to sit with another couple who would not tease them about being happy together.   
The last couple to enter were Amanda and Alice, Amanda smirking slightly as she settled into her seat and letting Alice settle closer to her than she had before they became a couple, it was easier for Alice to relax now and the two of them ate in silence, letting the friendly chat wash over and around them without taking much of a part in it.   
The lessons of the day had passed in almost a blur and yet, left alone to eat their dinner in the communal dining area the group had yet again split into the three couples and the six single girls. It was almost natural and even as two groups they still talked between the two groups, nobody got left out.   
They would never need to separate again after that night, although none of them knew it, things were going to change, dramatically. Not only in how the beds were set up, not only that they would go from a group of single girls to a group of couples but that something new was coming, and they would need to be ready.


	13. Save Me From The Dark...

As they got ready for bed, the couples beginning to push their beds together and the singles making use of the bathroom so they could get into bed alone and be asleep before the couples settled for the night, there was a quiet sort of buzz around the room.   
Settling for bed used to happen quickly but now it takes a little longer for them to settle. Some of the couples take longer to slip into sleep, needing time to fall asleep. The singles would fall asleep quickly but many of them wondered if they would wake in the middle of the night or if they would be lucky enough to sleep all the way through the night.   
As it happened, the couples would sleep through the night, they had found the person who calmed all their fears.   
Those who didn’t sleep so easily were the single girls, and one single girl in particular. She would be woken by nightmares.   
Kate had always been a gentle, good-natured girl, even in school when being clever wasn’t such a great thing. She was often bullied and often easily upset but she did her best to forget it, things had, after all got better... when she came here she had made friends. All the same it didn’t stop her subconscious absorbing every hateful word.   
She had woken, suddenly, frightened from her nightmares and frustrated with her subconscious for waking her when she had made it through those years, had made friends, had been happy for so long she had nearly forgotten the past. Now she remembered it, every single word.   
She had sat in silence for a long time before leaving the room, walking alone and walking fast, hiding herself away where she thought nobody would find her, not realizing she was mirroring both Alice and Hallie, hiding herself in the kitchen first, then on thinking further, in the old room they had been supposed to use.   
Sure she was alone she had allowed herself to cry, letting every single minute of the pain she had felt drain from her, not realizing someone had been woken by her sudden and desperate race for the door. She had looked up only when a warm body settled beside her own, a thin arm slipping around her with such gentleness that she couldn’t help wanting to see who had come to find her.   
When she had thought of love she had always thought it would be either with Janina or Suzannah, but the person who had come to comfort her was neither of them, it was Lisa. Lisa who barely spoke in classes, Lisa who had seemed so confident and so incredibly delicate at the same time... Lisa who had been so careful with her when they danced, holding her close but not once pushing for anything more.   
She had been about to speak when Lisa’s lips covered hers, the tenderness of her eyes and the sweetness of her kiss taking any and all need to speak from Kate entirely. The two of them were close and yet Kate moved closer, reaching for Lisa, letting herself want the other girl in a way she had always been frightened to think about properly.   
She had stayed there for a long time, letting herself fall into a deep and unquestioning love for Lisa, a love she had no doubt Lisa shared. They would be bound together now, for the rest of their lives, at least, she thought they would be.   
They had made their way back to bed in peace, Kate curled into Lisa’s side, the two content to sleep in Lisa’s bed until the morning, then they would finally push their beds back together to make a double bed. Even as they were settling together, things were beginning to stir for another couple.


	14. Wake Me Up Inside....

The threat of nightmares was not one that tended to bother many of the girls, some would of course be woken by them but often they would manage to fall back into an easy sleep. The threat of real physical bodily harm from sleepwalking however was one that worried a couple of the girls.   
One such girl was Jacky Klein. Both Jacky and her sister had the affliction but Suzy was safe at home, locked into her bedroom and often left to sleep in peace. Where the dorm-room was always left unlocked it was clear that sleepwalking in the night could cause her plenty of problems. She had, however, admitted she needed watching and so, often when she moved in the night the girls beside her would check on her. Janina especially.   
Tonight she didn’t just shift, she rose and walked from the room, completely unaware of what she was doing. Again it was Janina who checked on her. It was Janina who tried to restrain her from attempting stairs and it was Janina who, when she woke, was left to comfort an honestly frightened girl.   
Jacky, who rarely cried, had let out a near inhuman wail of frustration and fright, collapsing into herself when lead to a seat. Janina had crouched in front of her, gently tending to her tears, wiping them from her cheeks and simply waiting for her to calm before gathering her close, stroking her soft hair from her face and promising she would stay with her if she needed time outside the room before they went back to bed.   
Jacky had surprised herself with her admittance that she needed more than just company. Her nightmares were rare but when they were attached to sleepwalking they could be dangerous. She had been suffering from both recently, barely managing to wake before she went walking. This time she had not managed to wake and the next time could be deadly.   
It had been Janina who broke the silence, noting how nervously Jacky shifted as she spoke, clearly thinking that nobody would want to take on caring for, much less loving, someone who had such deep and troubling issues.   
“Of course I’ll stay... and I’ll take care of you... I promise.”  
The words were soft but honest and Janina followed them with the softest kiss she had ever given anyone. She had fallen for Jacky the moment the girl spoke about loving Art History and she had only fallen for her all the more when Jacky had admitted all her fears and that she needed someone to care for her and love her. Janina already loved her, so why would she not want to take care of her at the same time? She wanted to care for her, tend to her and keep her safe and she had said as much.   
They would talk a while longer, Jacky admitting that she seldom went walking when in someone else’s arms. Janina had only smiled and lead her to bed, settling them both in the one bed and curling herself tightly around Jacky as they once again slipped into sleep. They would not be the last girls to be woken that night, although it would be the last time anyone needed to be looked after that night.


	15. Before I Come Undone

Nobody would have thought that Bettany and Annie would be the last to ‘come together’ as they had come to calling it. They needed a little time and, in the end, it wasn’t a lack of sleep, or fear, or even really need that pushed them together.   
Annie had, however, very nearly burnt herself, finding herself swearing softly even as she moved to clean the wounded hand, her sigh soft. She had never been very good at this sort of cooking, alone and in a temperamental oven but she needed to practice so she could pass the full course she had been taking whilst at Hallow Hall.   
It was, as always, quieter later in the day, although this often meant that Annie was more tired. Bettany had ended up joining her. Drawn, no doubt, by the soft curses.   
“You still trying to cook?”  
“Of course.”  
Annie had sighed.  
“And failing...”  
Bettany had smiled.   
“Maybe you should try earlier in the day... I’m sure the girls would understand if you wanted more time?”  
“How are you so... calm?”  
“I know you can do it. Just relax.”  
Annie had sighed, beginning to clear up, accepting defeat. She had not quite expected Bettany to help her. The two had taken more time to entwine, although Annie willingly curled into Bettany’s side as they went to bed that night.


End file.
